


A New Story Arc  (InuYasha Will You Marry Me)

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Inuyasha a cute question, and gives an adorable reason behind her asking... WAFF.  This story was actually the first fanfic I'd ever written, and is appropriately terrible. Posted mostly because I'm nostalgia-y over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN INUYASHA…
> 
> This goes in a time line of stand alone oneshots that are also connected… the next is 'Can I?"
> 
> Rin: age 8 years…

"Inuyasha-sama?"

"Yeah, what is it Rin?"

"Will you marry me when I grow up?"

"I don't think Kagome would like that very much…"

"But I wanna marry you and only you!"

"Why is that squirt?"

"Cuz I want my babies to have your cute ears! No one else has cute ears like yours!"

Laughing histarically

"Hey, Rin, I'll give five of those suh-kers that Kagome gets from her time if you tell Sesshomaru what you just told me!"

"Deal!!" Rin easily agreed, completely unaware of her role as a pawn in Inuyasha's little game of getting under his older half-brother's skin.

walking away

"Kagome, you gotta hear this one!!"

Later that night around the camp fire

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"What, Rin?"

"Can I marry Inuyasha-sama when I grow up?"

"Absolutely not."

"But, I really want to… in fact I have to!!"

"Why would you want to marry that worthless hanyou?"

"Cuz I want my babies to have his cute ears and there's no one else in the whole world that will give me babies with those ears!"

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. Thank GOD she was still too young to truly understand… next thing you know she'd be asking to 'marry' him… He could not deal with that right now.

No doubt Inuyasha put her up to this… He would go and kill him… tomorrow. Right now his precious little angel needed to get some sleep.


	2. Can I? part 2 of arc1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru decides he's had enough of Rin preferring Inuyasha to him, and makes a slight concession to gain the girl's favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN INUYASHA
> 
> a/n: this is part 2 of arc 1
> 
> Rin: age 10 years.

"Can I?"…

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was giving him a look that said if he didn't comply with Rin's request, she would sit him until his grandkids had grass stains.

With a heavy sigh, and a defeated look he just bowed his head giving silent permission.

She clapped her hands and giggled with delight.

"Gently…" Inuyasha reminded her.

"Of…of course Inuyasha-sama."

She reverently reached out and grasped one of his ears between her fingers. Soon she was scratching, and Inuyasha had subconsciously leaned into her touch, panting slightly.

He almost looked disappointed when she released her hold.

When he opened his eyes and looked up he realized why she had stopped. His brother was standing over him, with a growl so low Inuyasha knew only he could hear it. He had been so into the little girl petting him that he hadn't even smelled, heard, or sensed his brother's approach!

"Rin, are you quite finished?" Sesshomaru asked, tone cool, but with an edge of something dangerous seeping into the words.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" She had obviously missed the edge in his voice.

Inuyasha mumbled something about "chicks just dig the ears", as he watched the two leave the hut to walk back into the forest.

"Rin, why do you touch that hanyou's ears?"

"Because I like them! They are so cute! I wanted to pet them! They are so different from mine!"

"My ears are different from yours as well, but you do not seem to have the same interest, why?"

"Well, I do…but…"

"Continue Rin"

"I just know that you'd never let me touch your ears, and I don't want you to get mad at me for asking… so I don't…"

The taiyoukai stopped abruptly, sat down, and held his hand out to the little girl.

"Rin, come."

She walked over to him, still unsure of what exactly was going on.

"You may touch me."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked up, worried she would overstep her bounds, and also, there was something else… was this a trick? Was he mad? He could hurt her so easily… even maybe on accident, she had seen his poison.

"You… won't hurt me? Even if I touched your claws?"

He understood her worry, and was reminded once again of the sharp intellect of this little child. She knew he could be poisonous to her, perhaps this was another reason she never asked to touch him? He hoped that was it, and at the same time hoped that wasn't it. He was mildly disturbed at the idea that Rin would be even the least bit afraid of him. He wanted her respect, commanded her obedience, but was appalled at the idea of being the cause of her fears.

"I have perfect control of my venom, Rin."

Steeling her resolve, she walked up to him and reverently held her hand out, moving slowly, the way a child might approach a wounded animal, giving him plenty of time to change his mind, or move away. When he did neither, she silently brushed a finger against the tip of his ear. Soon she became bolder with her actions, and touched not only his ears, but the markings on his face, his eyelids, his crescent moon…

She traced his claws, and he even bared his fangs for her to touch. She pricked her finger on the sharp canines and he quickly grabbed her wrist, and sucked her finger until the blood had clotted.

Then she moved somewhere that made him visibly tense. She had moved to his left shoulder, and down to where his arm was severed.

She looked up, fearful that she had finally overstepped her bounds, and only exhaled the breath she had been holding when he reached down, loosed his armor and pulled his haori and yukata to the side, giving her a full view of his injury. He was doing something for her that he had never done for another soul, he was exposing the evidence of his weakness. Showing her the results of a mistake on his part, producing the necessary evidence to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that not only was he not the god she regarded him as, he was also hopelessly flawed.

She reached out and tentatively touched the scar that ran around the connecting point of his new limb... where she had known it to be missing before.

She moved onto his lap and snuggled close to him, whispering to herself as much as to him,

"Sesshomaru-sama is so perfect…"

He allowed her to fall asleep on his lap, and he silently regarded this amazing little creature. His angel, his princess, his Rin. He found he liked the sound of that, his Rin, perhaps a little more than he should; perhaps a little more than was appropriate for a "father" figure, although, he had to admit, he had never felt like her "father". A guardian, a protector, to some extent a provider, but never, never a "father". Somehow, he knew that she felt the same way as he. Yes, he loved this young girl who could find no flaw in him, and despite the fact that neither he nor she could define their relationship, he knew that she loved him too. In what way they loved each other would remain to be seen, and would defy a label for now, but they were both comfortable with the emotional limbo, and neither sought to define it, both could intuit that it simply was this way, the way it should be.

He knew then that he loved this little girl, deep down. He loved her, because she loved him. He had trusted her, because she trusted him. He would protect her, because she followed him.

"Rin, would you want your children to have those dog ears?" He said it as if to discourage her.

"Oh yes! But… that can't happen! Inuyasha-sama has a mate!"

So she didn't realize? She didn't yet know how those ears had come to be? It was best…for the time being.

"You never know…" he replied slyly. She just gave him a sweetly beguiling smile, while her eyes seemed to hold a wisdom beyond her years.

For the first time she was blushing under the gaze of her lord.


	3. A visit to Kagome, PART 3 OF ARC 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru visit Kagome and InuYasha after the birth of their first child. Sesshomaru finds himself captivated by the sight of Rin holding a hanyou pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
> 
> This is part 3 of arc 1
> 
> Rin: age 12

"Rin, come with me. Jakken, stay here."

Rin fell in step behind her lord, and gave a soft chuckle, one much different from her girlish giggle. They were going to Inuyasha's village. She was so excited! She was going to see Kagome!

Kagome had a new baby and it was all Rin could do to not jump out of her skin in excitement at seeing the baby. All of a sudden there was a crash and a nearby tree toppled over. Inuyasha was coming to meet them. Why did he always have to act like they were enemies?

"What do yo-… never mind, you got her with you, so you didn't come to fight… come on, your kid can meet my new pup…" Inuyasha was beaming with pride. Rin couldn't help but respond.

"Oooohhhhh a baayyyybeeee!"

"Pup." He and his brother corrected in unison, before glaring at each other, the tension was only broken when Rin piped up,

"I'll bet Kagome says 'baby'… and it doesn't matter what you call it, its CUTE!!"

Inuyasha saw Rin's face and smiled then turned to his brother and scowled. He just knew that asshole would never let Rin lead a normal life, and have kids of her own, let alone the dog eared hanyou she had claimed to want since she was only eight. His kids did have his ears.

They got into the hut and Kagome was putting a breast away, having just finished feeding the baby girl. Rin looked at Kagome's breast for just a split second before sub-consciously looking down at her own just-beginning-to-bud breasts. A hint of envy, and curiosity swept across her face, giving away her secret thoughts. She was growing up, and she wanted to do it quickly.

The always cheerful, if a little weary looking Kagome addressed Rin,

"Come here Rin! Come see the new baby, you can hold her if you want."

With no hesitation at all Rin walked over and took the baby from Kagome. Working on instinct, she cradled the tiny bundle perfectly, nuzzled her, kissed her, and held her tightly. She could stay like this all day and night… She reached up to pet the 'pup's' ears, and watched in fascination as they flicked under her feather light touch.

"Oh Kagome, she does have his ears… and his hair… and those gorgeous gold eyes!" Rin was gushing over the baby, completely unaware she had just admitted one of her secret loves… her lord's honey under ice colored eyes.

Sesshomaru stared on, her words were not lost on him… however, he had a mission, he had to talk to the miko… So why was he finding it so difficult to look away from the sight of Rin, holding an Inu pup? What so fascinated him about the sight? He realized there was something there, something he was still coming to terms with, something that no one else needed to know right now.

He saw a shadow image of an older Rin, holding a pup close… his pup. Instead of the feeling of revulsion that should have come to him, another emotion came, completely unbidden… contentment. That same feeling of a certain…rightness… with that image. He felt that familiar deep instinctual knowledge that this was how it was meant to be.

Before Sesshomaru realized he had said anything aloud, and even then, it was so low that only Inuyasha, with his hanyou hearing, heard it, he admitted to himself,

"The fates have a sense of humor."

Inuyasha gave him a look, but for once, wisely kept his mouth shut, he had no idea what his brother meant, but there seemed to be no malice in it.

Finally prying his eyes from Rin by an act of sheer will, he finally came to the reason for his visit.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru seeks your council."

Kagome looked up disbelievingly, and only nodded before silently following Sesshomaru out of the hut, and keeping pace with him as he walked.

"What is it?" Kagome dared to ask.

"Rin is… changing, growing… this Sesshomaru has replaced her garments twice already this year. This Sesshomaru admits his lack of knowledge of human females. Enlighten this Sesshomaru on how it is that humans transition from childhood into adulthood."

"Are you asking me about puberty?" It was only a sense of self-preservation that kept Kagome from either laughing hysterically or gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"Ummmm, do you want her to stay with us now?" Kagome suddenly felt very sorry for Rin. The idea that the girl would be guided through emotionally trying times by such an unemotional being was… well… scary.

Sesshomaru could not contain the growl as it rose from his chest, or the dangerous look in his eyes at the thought of leaving Rin.

"Iie, she will stay with me."

Kagome was taken aback. She had known he cared for the girl, but didn't realize his fierce possessiveness until this moment. She had never seen anything like it except for when Inuyasha was protecting her, after they had mated. Sesshomaru had even broken his speech pattern. He was clearly upset at the thought of being separated from Rin.

"Um well… Rin is going to change and grow a lot over the next few years. Physically and emotionally. She's going to get her period…"

"Explain."

Kagome was only a little flustered explaining menstation, moodswings, and adolescent behavior to the taiyoukai."

The two made their way back to the hut, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight that awaited her. There was Rin, the usually somewhat hyper girl seemingly completely peaceful, singing to her daughter.

Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jakken-sama wo shita naete

Watashi wa hitori de machimashou  
Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo

The baby was fast asleep in her arms, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Rin informed them that he went out to go help Kaede with some heavy lifting. The elderly miko was in more and more need of help recently.

"Rin, we're going." Rin had never sung that song for anyone but him… he was… certainly not jealous… certainly not.

He was also not mildly disturbed that this was the first time ever that, after she had handed the baby to Kagome, there was the slightest bit of regret in Rin's voice as she responded to his command to follow him.

"Hai…" He certainly did not think about how slowly she walked away from that hut.

Was the pull of a pup that damn strong? Did she already grow so attached in a short hour? So attached she was sad to go, even when she was going with him?

"What did you think of the pup, Rin? You seem… reluctant to leave."

Rin knew Sesshomaru-sama didn't like hanyou, and maybe he wouldn't like her response, but… he could've smelled a lie, so she was stuck.

"She's beautiful. I like her very much."

"Hnn. I see… you like inu pups then?"

"Hai… she was so tiny, so… perfect…"

Sesshomaru walked on in silence, and she followed in kind. He couldn't help but agree with Rin's assessment of the female pup. She was beautiful… even though she was hanyou. Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha had plenty of reason to be proud of her, would he be just as proud if his pup were hanyou?

He had a feeling he may someday find out.

a/n: for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the writing style is maturing, along with Rin. The chapters from now on will be longer, and the ratings will be higher. Thank You so much to all who reviewed the shorter, less well written chapters, and have encouraged me to continue this arc.


	4. Sesshomaru's intentions Part 4 of Arc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a nasty run in with some villagers, and why is she so emotional lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own inuyasha!
> 
> A/N: this follows 'a visit to Kagome' in my story arc. It is post cannon, and ignores the evil ending where Rin goes with Kaede... Please remember the age to marry in feudal japan was 13-15 years old...
> 
> Rin age 12.

He heard her long before he even smelled her. She was sitting alone in the forest on a fallen tree. He scented her emotions and found she was teetering between anger, confusion, sadness and shame. Just as he could smell the tears beginning to form again her called to her,

"Rin…" Instantly she stiffened, and hung her head in shame, though he could not figure out the 'why' of it? What was it had she done to be ashamed of?

"Sess..sss.hhhooo…maaa..rrruuu-ssaaammmaa" she cried and sobbed to him.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into his lap, to sit across his knees, her head resting on his mokomoko-sama. He held her and let her use his embrace to calm herself, as she deeply inhaled his scent.

When her tears were spent, as signaled with a deep sigh, he finally asked her what the cause of her tears was.

"Why do you cry my Rin?"

"You know how you gave me some money, and told me to go to the village for supplies, and you said I could get myself a new kimono and whatever else I wanted?"

He nodded, briefly wondering if somehow he hadn't given her enough money, and she was crying over something trivial like not getting a comb or other non-sense.

It seemed for the last few days she was either crying over nothing or screaming at Jakken over nothing. For the first time he was truly at a loss, why was she so emotional lately?

"Was there some thing you wanted you couldn't buy? Do you need more money?"

"Nn-no of course not! You know you always give me too much!"

"Then what is it my Rin?"

She looked up at him to give him a sweet smile. It was rare that he used any endearments and she loved when he did so. It made her feel so safe and warm inside.

"The-the villagers were not…very nice… and… they called me a bad name… and I don't know exactly what it means but… I know it isn't good… and they said bad things about…" she was close to tears again and whispering now, "they said lies about you…"

She was upset by the villagers? What could they have said? After only a moment his mind filled with horrible things they might have said about her. He sometimes forgot that while he received many snide remarks towards him for choosing to keep her, and he could brush them aside easily, her own people also looked down on her for choosing to be with him.

He pushed down the growl rising in his chest, but he couldn't keep the icy tone out of his voice,

"What did they say to you Rin?'

"They didn't say it to me, they whispered about me… but I could still hear them… they said that… that… you only give me money because… well… they think I let you do things to me… and this one shop keeper was so mean, he said I'm a "demon whore in fancy robes" and that I'm your "pet" and… he thinks you beat me, and he thinks you… they all think… they think you rape me!"

"I see…" He couldn't believe this type of treatment was starting… he had thought maybe one day someone might say something but he had assumed by then Rin would be old enough to understand, and easily brush it off. Gods how barbaric and cruel humans were!

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is going to ask you something, and I want to know the absolute truth from you… you know I can smell it if you lie, right?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin, do you dislike when this Sesshomaru touches you? Would you like me to stop? Because you know that if this Sesshomaru ever makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me, and this Sesshomaru will stop."

"No! I mean, I love it when you hold me, or when you let me sleep on your lap, or when you hold my hand over rocky places in the path. You don't really touch me that much but… I like it… it makes me feel good inside… does that make me…a … what they said?"

He breathed out, and snuggled her closer. Placing a small kiss on the top of her head and taking the opportunity to inhale the scent of her hair.

"No Rin, it doesn't make you anything other than human. Humans like to touch and be touched.

"Rin, if we went to the village again could you take me to the shops you visited? I would very much like to meet these humans who dare to say such horrible things about you."

"Are you going to kill them?" she couldn't help but to ask.

"I believe I might…would that bother you?"

"No… it wouldn't bother me at all… in fact… I don't care what you do to other humans, so long as you like me. I hate most other humans. They killed my family, they beat me, they starved me, they took over my hut, and now they say horrible things about me and you, just because I don't want to live with them anymore! It's not fair! Why would I want to live near them? Why should I care if they die! I would never ask you to kill anyone for me my lord, but after the things they said about you… They should all DIE!"

Her mood had swung rapidly again, from sadness to rage, from a tender moment with her lord to wanting to seek bloody vengeance on all who would tell her she shouldn't dare have those tender moments.

He realized then that she was more angry for him then she was upset for herself. She still placed such a high value on his honor that she was more than willing to forgive any transgressions of morality on his part. He enjoyed that he didn't have to hide his violence from her, and even though she knew him to be a malicious killer when provoked, she still stayed with him, never judging or doubting his actions were justified. In her eyes, he was infallible. Rin continued on, ranting,

"Why do they care? What am I hurting? Can I help it if I love a demon?"

She immediately tensed when she realized what she had said. Not in many years had she told her lord she loved him, and it was obvious from her tone, that she had not meant it in the same way now as she did then. There was a distinct difference, though she was unsure of what that difference might mean.

"Gomen ne… I… I… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said that… I know that you can't… I mean… I know that you don't…"

She was stammering now; face flushed full of embarrassment and a little tinge of fear. What would he say? How would he react? What would he do?"

His reaction surprised her, as he bent down to nuzzle the crook of her neck, and whisper in her ear,

"Do not underestimate the scope of this Sesshomaru's affections for you…"

She looked up at him then with the most sincere eyes he had ever seen and whispered,

"Thank you", before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He looked down at her and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

He rose from the fallen tree they had been sitting on, easily taking her with him, before setting her on her feet again and walking back to camp with her. When they arrived, Jakken already had fish roasting and had found several plums nearby. Sesshomaru set his girl down near the fire so she could eat her meal. She sat near the fire afterwards, softly humming the tune from her childhood. She lay down on the blanket she had bought at the village that day, and was disturbed to find herself wincing in pain as cramps radiated from the area underneath her belly button. Sleep eluded her for the next hour or so until, under the stars, she got up and made her way to the other side of the fire. She sat down next to her lord, who was sitting with his eyes closed, back against the tree.

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama, I hurt… my stomach… it aches a little, can I sleep near you tonight?"

He looked at her warmly, as realization washed over him. He thought he knew what the problem might be, and he would see if he were right in the next day or so. He was almost certain though, as he was already noticing the change in her scent. He pulled her to his lap and arranged his mokomoko-sama around her.

"Sleep princess, for tomorrow we go to the village, and I restore your honor."

She lay down, curled into a ball, between her lord's legs, head resting on his thick muscular thigh. She felt the tension ease; she sighed deeply, and drifted off into a contented dreamless sleep.

Once again, Sesshomaru regarded his girl, his angel, and felt a peace he had never known wash over him as he watched her sleeping in his lap. Her innocent little hands curled around the material of his hakama, and her innocent little face snuggled against him, sighing every now and again to breathe in his scent. He knew, again, that this was right. On the deepest instinctual level he knew this was how it was meant to be.

He was his father, and somehow, someway, he was okay with that. He was surprised at how he felt no internal conflict, no doubt, and no resistance. He was in love; he was in love with a mortal girl child who had burrowed so deeply into his being that he felt as if she herself coursed through his veins and crawled under his skin. He knew that he was never weak when he was with her, he knew more than anything, that she was his greatest strength. He had finally found his something to protect.

Rin awoke to find that her lord was caressing the top of her head, pulling his claws through her hair and tracing her rounded ears with the pad of his thumb. She shuttered as the chill ran down her spine. He instantly ceased his ministrations, and she looked up at him, eyes large and innocent.

"Please my lord, don't stop… I really liked that…"

He instantly breathed an inward sigh of relief. He had come to a decision last night, an important one. The same decision he always came to when he thought about it, although now, it seemed somehow… irrevocable and final. He intended to mate Rin. He knew that he would have to wait a few years, as she was still too young, even by human standards. He would spend those two or three years patiently grooming her, building her trust in him, making her familiar and comfortable with his touch. He would go slow, so excruciatingly slow, and if she ever told him to stop, of course he would, but… he hoped it never came to that.

He continued his earlier actions as she lay there shivering under his touch every now and then her breath would hitch, and a strange new sort of tingle shot through her body. She sighed in disappointment when she heard his voice, a short 10 minutes later.

"Rin, we must get up and go soon, we will stop in that village and then I wish to take you to Inuyasha's village. I would like to have his miko talk to you about some things. If we make haste I can have you there by tomorrow morning, and it may be important to get you there soon."

He had smelled the continual change in her scent throughout the night. While it was a pleasant scent, it was not overly strong or disturbing to him yet, as she was still so young. Her body was not truly crying out yet, it was merely testing the waters so to speak.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama, do we have time for me to take a bath?"

"Hai, I will wake Jakken, and have him start the fire, and you need not worry about catching fish while you bathe, I will go get you something to eat."

"But… my lord… I always get my own food! I do not wish to trouble you…" her voice got soft and almost sad "…you have already shown me so much kindness…"

"It is no bother, Rin, now, hurry and bathe."

With those words he had more or less stated his intentions to court her. It was part of the courting ritual that a male might prove his abilities to provide for a mate and family by giving the female offerings of food, and providing her anything else she might need.

"Oh, and Rin… could you please hand this Sesshomaru that rock when you get up?" he said, pointing to a rather large and pointed rock off to his left.

She got up, picked up the rock, handing it to him with an evil smirk on her face. She knew where this was going… She gathered her bathing supplies, and a fresh yukata and kimono, and headed to the small creek nearby.

Jakken woke to the feel of a large pointy projectile bashing him in the side of the head. He was instantly awake and groveling.

"My lord, this Jakken is humbly at your service, what may I do for you?"

"Jakken, this Sesshomaru is going hunting, when I return there better be a cooking fire started, and the camp better be packed up and ready to travel. We have to make a quick stop in the village here, and then we are going to Inuyasha's village. Rin needs to see the miko there."

"Master, that stupid girl is so much trouble! Are you sure she's worth going out of our way for? And you'll have to see that baka half-breed? Can't we just leave her here?"

The answer Jakken received was a boot to the face.

"Speak about her again that way Jakken and, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you. Rin is in a delicate condition right now and you will not speak to her or about her that way for now."

"Del…delicate condition? Surely my lord that ningen girl didn't go out and get herself…"

Sesshomaru lowered his voice to a dangerous tone, smiled at Jaken and then,

"BAKA TOAD! You question this Sesshomaru's ability to PROTECT her and PREVENT such a dishonorable thing! That is NOT what this Sesshomaru meant! You are lucky I don't have the time to waste to kill you, right now…"

Jakken was left to wonder why his lord was going out to hunt? Was he actually getting that little ningen brat food? What the hell was going on here?

When Rin came back from her bath she was overjoyed to see the roasting rabbit on a spit over the fire. She rarely got red meat as she was unable to catch rabbits very often on her own. There were also two plumbs, and a cucumber.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you so much! It's been so long since I have been able to catch a rabbit myself!"

"Rin, I want you to go to the village and buy yourself some food to travel with, when you have completed that task, only then will I make my presence known."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama… I understand." She gave him a mischievous grin. She rarely took pleasure in other's suffering but after the things they had said about her lord, how they had besmirched his honor, she felt they deserved whatever they got.

Rin made sure to put her hair up in several of the fine combs her lord had allowed her to purchase, and she had dressed in her finest heavy silk kimono. She looked like a hime as she entered the small peasant village. When she walked into the main square the whispering and pointing started, and she could clearly hear a few choice words being spoken about her. She heard, "whore", and "beatings" and "devious" and "slave in princess robes". As soon as she got there she headed immediately over to a food stand, where the man reluctantly allowed her to purchase some dried meats and vegetables as well as two large water skins. As soon as her purchase was complete a young monk came up to her, with two mikos on either side of him.

"Forgive the villagers miss, they don't seem to realize that you are a victim here… we can help you… we can get you away from him so that you might start a new life… one with honor. If you are lucky a man may even someday take you as his wife, despite your "used" condition…"

Rin was flabbergasted! How dare this young monk be so bold! So brazen! So presumptuous!

"Houshi-sama, I fear you are mistaken. My honor is very much intact, my condition is unused, and my lord is very good to me. I am in no need of such "help" and I would rather die than to be separated from my lord and master. Surely you must recognize that he must treat me well to inspire such loyalty!"

"I only recognize that you must be bewitched! Demon spell be broken" he screamed as he attempted to throw a sacred sutra at the girl.

Before the monk realized what happened Sesshomaru was standing between Rin and the monk. He had taken hold of the sutra, which was doing nothing but tingle his fingers a bit. He handed it to Rin.

"Rin… would you please hold this?" The monk looked on as the demon passed the sutra to his ward.

"Ha! Demon, we have tricked you! That sutra will break the curse you have placed on this innocent young woman!"

"Rin…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do wish to leave me? If you would like to stay here in this village, you know you may… you know you are always welcomed to come and go as you please."

" Hai, I can leave, but, of course I will not master! Please don't make me stay here!" Rin had to suppress the girlish giggle threatening to bubble up from her stomach. She knew that Sesshomaru was putting on a show for the monk and priestesses.

"Hn." He shot the monk a smug look.

"Demon be gone!" the monks and mikos began to chant and push prayer beads out towards Sesshomaru. He suppressed the urge to laugh, and with one flex of his jyaki the prayer beads broke apart and tumbled to the ground. The horrified monk then pulled out a stack of sutras.

Sesshomaru reached forward and took hold of the sutras before the monk could even throw them on him. The sutras smoked and turned to ash in hands.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru sneered as he walked away. "Come along Rin. I wish to meet the shop owner who upset you so yesterday."

"Of course, this way my lord!"

The villagers gasped as they saw young Rin run up, take Sesshomaru by the hand and walk in front of him, and seemingly drag him the way she wanted to go. Surely this beast would kill her for her insolence.

Sesshomaru heard all the whispers of the villagers, the speculations that he would beat her later for daring to walk in front of him, the ideas that he might kill her or even eat her just for her childish way of dragging him along. He had to once again resist the urge to laugh. As if he would ever do anything so dishonorable to a young female. His young female.

Upon reaching the shop, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and very loudly said to her,

"Thank you… you have been most helpful little one." Before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the top of her head, the way a father might his daughter.

He entered the shop, and first the begging could be heard, then the apologies, then the attempts at bribery, then finally, the screams. All the other villagers had run off and hid at this point, having witnessed how ineffective their monk and mikos had been with even their strongest sutras.

Sesshomaru took a moment to use his poison to evaporate the blood from his claws and clothing, before stepping outside to Rin, who, despite the noises she had heard within the hut was standing calmly waiting for him to be finished with the vile shop keeper.

"Come along Rin… Don't dawdle."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Once clear of the village Rin broke into a full on fit of giggles. She could no longer contain the fact that she had been so amused by Sesshomaru's display.

"You find death amusing?"

"Of course not! I find your defying of expectations amusing!"

"You know, when you were leading me along to the shop, they were telling each other I was going to beat you, kill you and eat you later?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief for a moment before laughing so hard she fell to the ground. Her fit of laughter was cut short though, by a groan of pain.

"Ohhhhhh Sesshomaru-sama… my belly… it hurts again! What's wrong with me?"

Sesshomaru stopped to scoop Rin up in his arm, and she helped him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I going to die? What is this?"

"Rin, there is nothing wrong with you; I will have Inuyasha's miko explain it all to you tomorrow morning when we arrive."

They spent the day traveling and Sesshomaru made sure to make camp near a hot spring. He had a feeling Rin may have need of it soon.

It was already late when they settled in for the night and Rin was in so much discomfort she didn't trust herself to sleep near her lord for fear of annoying him with all of her writhing around. She would just have to trust his judgment that nothing was seriously wrong with her until the Kagome told her what was going on. She always trusted her lord.

Rin realized with some surprise that Jakken had not said anything mean to her all day. He was actually surprisingly quiet throughout the trip and Rin secretly wondered if Sesshomaru had said something to him. 'Usually that little baka toad is such a meanie!" She thought, before drifting into a fitful slumber.

Sesshomaru watched Rin squirming around in obvious discomfort and he had to restrain himself from going to comfort the girl. He respected her enough to give her space though; it was obvious she just wanted to be left alone.

After checking the area for youkai and other threats, he allowed himself to fall into a light slumber.

A few hours after dawn he was awakened by a shrill scream from the young woman across from him, he reflexively jumped up, his hand on the hilt of bakusaiga. He looked over to see Rin screaming, her wide terrified eyes fixed on somewhere hidden below her blankets. It was then that he smelled her blood.

He relaxed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she dropped the blanket and looked away, clearly embarrassed beyond all belief.

"My…my lord… I'm… I'm bleeding… from… between my legs…" she stammered.

He rubbed soothing circles on the spot between her shoulder blades.

"Rin, calm down. There is nothing to be scared of, you are fine. You need not be embarrassed, come lets get you cleaned up before I take you to the miko so she can explain."

"Please my lord… look away!"

He did as she requested, and he heard her get up, get her bathing supplies, and her laundry supplies and go off, taking her blanket with her to the hot spring her lord had shown her the previous night.

Sesshomaru followed, a respectful distance behind, to guard her as she bathed and cleaned her bedding. He did not watch her bathe. No, he only guarded the area in which she bathed.

When he heard her coming, he made his way back to camp so she would meet him there. He did not want her to get hysterical thinking he had seen her like that.

"My lord… my belly… it hurts so much…I can hardly walk!"

"Come here Rin… I will carry you, Jakken, stay here with ah-un."

He carried the girl the half mile or so to the edge of Inuyasha's village. He sniffed the air and knew the hanyou was coming to meet them.

Bursting forth from the trees, tetsusigua fully transformed Inuyasha growled out,

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" He stopped when he saw a crying Rin in Sesshomaru's arm and, taking a whiff of the air he immediately knew the problem.

Sheathing his sword, he muttered,

"Never mind, I get the idea… come on, Kagome's already up with the pup."

Upon reaching the rather large 6 room hut, Inuyasha called out,

"Oi, Kagome! Get out here… there's a girl who needs your help!"

Kagome put her 1 1/2 year old daughter Yuri down and stepped outside, only to be greeted to the site of a sobbing Rin in a protective looking Sesshomaru's one armed embrace.

"What the heck did you do her?" Kagome accused, indignant at the thought that Sesshomaru may have hurt Rin in some way.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has done nothing to harm his Rin… nature has mearly taken its course, and Rin is in need of a woman's guidance."

Backing down and apologizing profusely, Kagome brought the girl inside the hut, intent on explaining menstruation, and also giving the girl the necessary information on "wifely duties" as well as a few things to let the girl know that she was supposed to enjoy herself as well… Kagome had very strong opinions on women's rights to enjoy their sex lives, and not simply be breeding stock to bear men's children. Just for the heck of it, Kagome explained Inuyoukai mating practices and behavior as well. After all, Sesshomaru seemed awfully protective of the girl…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to the sacred tree, talking as they walked.

"So what are you gonna do with that girl now? You gonna ditch her somewhere now that your little 'pet human' isn't so little anymore?"

"Ridiculous, this Sesshomaru would do no such thing, and she is not a 'pet'."

"That girl deserves a life, a family, a husband, kids… things you can't give her… be fair to her!"

"Do not presume to know the limitations of this Sesshomaru…" he responded quietly, threateningly.

"What do you mean by that? What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to court her…"

"You sick fuck! She's still just a kid!"

"This Sesshomaru will not conclude the courting of Rin for at least 3 years… this Sesshomaru is well aware of her age, and her limitations, your presumptions dishonor me, little brother…"

"What about kids? They'd be hanyous, like me… you hate hanyous!"

"This Sesshomaru can not find it within himself to care… Rin is human, but she is mine, and any gifts she chooses to bestow upon me, will be accepted with grace, and cherished."

Inuyasha stood stock still, staring at his brother with his mouth agape, his shock and awe clearly written in his expression. He was speechless, and grateful that Kagome and Rin had decided to show up at just that moment, with Rin blushing so furiously it looked as though her ears may start steaming at any moment.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, whispered something in her ear, and Sesshomaru watched the miko's face change from shock to a sly smile.

"Oh, Sesshomaru… may I speak with you privately for a minute?"

"Of course miko…"

When they were out of Rin's hearing range Kagome looked a Sesshomaru with a deadly glare on her face.

"If you hurt her, in any way, I promise you… I will hunt you down, and if it takes an army of mikos I will purify you to within an inch of you life! Do you understand me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, inwardly impressed at this girls display, so he decided to play along with her little stunt.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word his intentions are honorable, and he will spend his life making sure his Rin is comfortable, well taken care of, and most importantly, happy."

"Glad to hear it… congratulations!" With that she jumped up and hugged him, and he, surprisingly, not only allowed the contact, but patted her on the back three times.

It was like that that Inuyasha and Rin found the pair. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and seeing his mate embracing his brother.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing to encourage such a display…" he tried to explain.

"Keh… that's just Kagome, always hugging people…"


	5. Confessions and Kisses, Part 5 of ARC 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is growing up, 14 now, and Sesshomaru and her finally take the relationship to a new level...WAFF AS ALL GET OUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: Rin and Sess  
> This is part 5 or Arc 1 in my Rin/Sess story. This comes after Sesshomaru's Intentions. Before anyone gets mad at me for Rin being so young, let me remind you that age 14 was plenty old enough to marry in Feudal Japan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and therefore I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters
> 
> Rin Age 14

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, angel?" Rin smiled brightly. He called her than so much now! He was so different. She loved feeling like he was hers, and only hers. She was the only one he acted like this towards.

"I'm leaving now, I should be back in no longer than an hour."

"I will escort you, and then leave you to your bath."

He watched as Rin gathered her supplies, including the wonderful smelling oil that she would rub on after she was done.

The two of them walked into the forest, and he extended his hand to her. She held it while they walked, enjoying the small contact he'd allowed. They were near a human village, and he wanted to check out the area of the spring before he allowed her to go there, as she no longer wanted him to actually watch her bathe. Yes, his little girl was growing up… into something amazing.

More and more she was becoming a woman. He sat back and watched the transformation in awe. It seemed now she was starting to become more aware of things, he appearance being primary among those things. She spent hours meticuliously grooming herself. Combing her hair, brushing her teeth, filing her fingernails, and at times, refusing to eat because she claimed she was getting "fat".

Only 3 days ago he had sent her to into a village with money, as he usually did. Usually she came back with food, maybe a new kimono, or some toy, and a handful of change. This time was markedly different.

FLASHBACK

She had been late, very late. She was never late. He had been worried. He made his way to the edge of the tree line and listened for her. He heard it… humming. She was humming his song… she finished quietly under her breath… Sess..shomaru-sama doko.. hmm hmm…

He spotted her then, loaded down with so many things he couldn't believe she could carry it all. He would have smirked were he not so annoyed at her lateness. What the hell was all that crap?

She stopped for a second and looked around. He knew that she knew he was near. She could sense him. She may not have been a miko, but with youkai as strong as his, and her close connection to him, (she had been the first to be saved by tenseiga after all), it allowed her to always know when he was close. Oh well, it was time to go retrieve her, and possibly scold her for being late. He hated scolding her… he did not want to reinforce any fleeting thoughts that he was her father figure… not at all… he wanted a different label in her head.

"Rin."

Rin put on her cutest face before answering, she knew she was going to get it now… she had way too much stuff, she had spent way too much money, and on top of it she was late. She was… scared… what would he do? She couldn't remember a time she had been scared of him… not really, startled, confused, shocked, all those things applied, but never before fear. Then again, she could never remember a time when she was late, or when she had deliberately disobeyed him as blatantly as she had now. Stupid Rin.. Stupid ningen brat… he's killed people for less than wasting his time… what the hell were you thinking?

Steeling her resolve she made her way over to where he was staring down at her with an icy glare.

Fear… he scented fear in her. Not panic, or the scent of a passing jolt from being caught off guard. He scented genuine fear. There was no one else around, nothing to threaten her, why was she afraid? Was she afraid of him? This would not do. His little girl never feared him, should never fear him. He was going to have to take a drastically different approach than the one he had been planning. He had planned to scold her. He had planned on maybe even raising his voice… certainly these methods were insufficient for enemies; however, this was Rin, sweet gentle Rin. She would probably faint if he even made his hand glow… let alone used his whip on her. She was not the enemy. She was his.

Which led back to the problem of what to do now? What could he say to her to both reassure her and also make sure she knew he expected better behavior in the future? She should not have been late after all…

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She couldn't stand there under his icy glare any longer, she had to say something! She kept her eyes downcast and tilted her head to the side, baring her throat, attempting to do what Kagome had told her to do if she ever felt threatened by Sesshomaru. This gesture was one of submission, and if he were angry, it might appease his temper somewhat. Kagome had called these Inu behaviors "tricks" in dealing with Inuyasha, and she could only assume they might work on Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru stared in open disbelief. There was Rin, refusing to look at him, and very obviously bearing her throat to him. He knew if she were doing these things, she must assume she was in real danger from him. These were acts of desperation on the part of an opponent, outside of a sexual context of course. However, he had to admit it was working, his anger was receding. She had submit to him as her alpha, and was seeking forgiveness.

He set her packages to the side and leaned down, nuzzling her neck and scenting her for anything he could, other males, foods, oils, anything… He found nothing but the scent of lunch and an old woman. He relaxed immediately.

She stayed stock still and allowed him to scent her. This was a good reaction, a positive thing. He was searching her for insincerity and/or evidence she had betrayed either him or the "pack", she knew she hadn't so she was okay. When he gave a small "huff" of approval and pulled back from her, looking at her with different eyes now, she relaxed, and cautiously peeked up at him.

"Rin, why were you late?"

"I have no excuse Sesshomaru-sama" And she really didn't, she had just been so caught up in shopping and talking to that old woman who was altering her Kimono that she had lost track of the time.

"What exactly were you doing?" If there was no excuse then where the hell had she been all day? What was she doing away for so long?

"I uh…. Got my kimono altered, and the seamstress and I were talking… She was old and slow, but that's not an excuse, I should have come and told you I'd be delayed."

Okay, so there was a partial explanation for what had been going on.

"What was so important you could not have come to me? What were you talking about?"

"I asked why some of the kimonos had obi's that tied in the front?" Rin had asked an innocent question, and gotten an honest answer from the old woman. She appreciated the honesty, he lord, while he never lied, would rather just not tell her an answer, then tell her the truth sometimes. Rin had also asked the old woman why it was that if those women were only for those purposes then why were they always the most beautiful? The old woman's answer had been simple, those women worked at it. It was like a battle she said, only the weapons were cosmetics and perfumes, kimonos and geta, the winner was the one who was chosen by the man, and the spoils of her war were the money she collected. Rin could understand battle, she lived with her lord. When they were finished, the old woman had gone shopping with her, to "restock the armory" so to speak.

"You should not know such things."

"Why? That's life… that's how it is… if I can be called a 'demon whore' then I should at least know what a 'whore' is!" She shot back, unable to stop herself.

"You consider yourself my 'whore?'" he fired back

"Of course not! That's not what I meant by that! I can't see you as the type to pay for something that someone like you could obviously get for free!" She slapped her hand over her mouth. She had said too much, she knew it. Now he might notice the looks, the sighs, the signs in her that she looked at him sometimes and her fingers almost burned to touch him…

What was she talking about? Someone like him? Well yes, he had a title, and yes, he had money, and yes he was young and strong… but he was also so fearsome that the scent of the fear on the women he approached was enough to gag him and ruin any hope of intimate contact. He was not a virgin, but it had been a looonnnnggg time, as his reputation grew, his choices for willing mates had dwindled and he was too honorable to forcibly take a woman, even if the scent of her fear could have been ignored.

"What do you mean? Someone like me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… I just, can we go back to camp? I'm really hungry and I would like to take advantage of that hot spring that's so near…"

"Did you not bathe only hours ago?" He didn't like if she bathed too often, as it diluted her scent and would make her harder to track in the event she somehow got away from him.

"Yeah, but… I bought some stuff that's supposed to be good for my hair, and my skin… and I wanted to try something out… an oil and…"

It was starting, he had heard Inuyasha's miko's words but had not considered them. She was going through adolesnce. It made sense now. Her sudden concern for her hygiene and appearance, and her willful disobedience, it was a form of rebellion. This was a time that should be dreaded by parents. It was a good thing he was not her parent, this meant to him only that she was maturing; she was getting older, and would in a few short seasons be ready to take a mate. This was what he had been waiting for, and if this was some sort of right of passage for her, a trying time, he would be infinitely patient, and endure.

"I see… of course… you can bathe when we get back, just be sure when you are done you come to me, immediately."

He needed her to come, as she was most likely going to be covered in unfamiliar scents, he needed to scent her, and remember it. It was a matter of safety.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama".

END FLASH BACK

He left, allowing her to bathe again in private and return when finished. This was the last day they were camping and then he was taking her home. It was the first time he would be taking her there since she was a little girl and a hell hound had dragged her to death's doorstep for a second time. His mother was no longer staying there, and so he finally felt it was safe for Rin to be there, and live there with him. It was his castle now, damnit! No one would dare touch her.

He had been back and forth there for six months, preparing the staff for her arrival. Stocking human food, and even a few human servants, a healer in case she got sick, a cook to prepare her meals, and even… though he knew it was a long way off, a mid-wife that specialized in hanyou births. He had told her not to reveal this specialty to any of the other staff, as it was not their place to either know, or question, his intentions.

He wanted to make one final journey and if he traveled via lightball he could make it there and back in only an hour easily, though it was a 3 hour walk. They were practically at the castle gates, he'd be back before she knew it.

Rin sat back and soaked. A new kimono and yukata next to her, scented oils and some of Kagome's "shampoo" sat on the rock next to her. Gods she loved to bathe! It was so relaxing! She knew she had been in almost exactly an hour and needed to dress and get back. She stood up getting out of the water, rubbed some rose scented oils on her pulse points and then she heard it. A twig snapped, a russle of leaves, footsteps. She panicked and pulled her yukata up to put on when she heard a male voice,

"Why so shy around us? Don't you like humans little girl?" Another in the group of three spoke up then,

"You didn't seem shy a few days ago with that demon's face all in your neck!" He was laughing at her. She didn't care; she was getting more pissed off than afraid. After all Sesshomaru was a scream away right? She pulled her yukata closed and looked haughtily over at the group,

"If you must know, he's an Inu, he was only scenting me… and if you're about to call me 'demon whore' get in line… I've heard it before, and despite what you think, it isn't even true, but if it were, what business is it of yours?"

The men were taken aback; they had never had a young girl who dared to talk to them like this.

"You little bitch…"

She responded with an attitude she didn't know she had,

"That's new… I've never been called his bitch before… though I guess it would make sense since he is an Inu… hmmm maybe I'll just tell him what you called me? Do you think I should? Do you think I should tell a Taiyoukai and the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands what you called his ward? I mean, it's actually a compliment, but I don't think you meant it that way…"

"Cocky little slut… if what you say is true, then that demon is Sesshomaru, and he hates humans… he might fuck you but he'd never come to save you, what do you think he is some kind of personal attack dog, stupid girl!"

She was pissed…

"Hey baka ningen… I said LORD and in, that's Sesshomaru-sama to you… you should learn your place you ningen scum!" She was yelling, loudly. He'd bee here any second now…

Sesshomaru watched as his ward engaged the men fearlessly… foolishly… downright stupidly… she should be afraid, she should scream… she should… never have approached him, wounded in the woods…

He decided she had had enough fun, and decided to make his prescience known.

He appeared behind her, holding her comb in his hand. He had checked the campsite for her first, and she wasn't there, then he'd heard her yelling his name.

"Rin."

She turned to face him, and said so low only he could hear it, "sorry they came out of nowhere…"

"Rin, have you been harmed?"

"Only my pride Sesshomaru-sama. These men think its fun to sneak up on a naked women trying to bathe, and attempt to insult her!"

"Rin, leave, you only just bathed and I don't want you to get any blood on you, oh and you forgot this," he handed her her comb, which she had indeed forgotten. "now go."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" she purposely bowed to him before grabbing her kimono and supplies and leaving.

The men were scared, but one, Sesshomaru could smell, was also drunk. It was that one that decided to speak up,

"So I see that bitch has tamed the great Sesshomaru! Not only do you attack on command, but you also fetch! Where's your collar and leash Dog?"

"This Sesshomaru could serve no better mistress." The words had left his mouth before he knew what he was saying, and he was as shocked as they were at his admission. It was all he said before he killed them all with one well placed swipe of his whip. What pathetic ningen he mused… refusing to even think on the fact that he had just admitted to serving Rin… what a ridiculous statement indeed.

Back at camp Rin was lazily combing her hair and… applying cosmetics? Sesshomaru did not like the idea of Rin making herself more appealing to males. He had not claimed her yet, and the idea of another man looking at her like that was unacceptable.

"Rin, Come here."

She obediently walked to where he was and sat down next to him, her behind resting on her heels, her hands in her lap.

Jaken, was lazing against a tree, was munching on Rin's food that she had bought. Sesshomaru wanted to have a conversation… In private…

"Jaken, go to the castle, and take ah-un with you, Rin and I will follow tomorrow."

Jaken eyed them suspiciously and Rin tensed. Why did he want to be alone with her? Was he angry? Did she do something wrong?

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken grudgingly walked off with ah-un's reigns in hand.

"Rin, why are you using cosmetics?" She giggled… he was worried about something like this? Why?

"Why does any woman? To look better…"

"Why would you want to look better?"

"Well one can't rage war without proper weapons…" Now he was lost… What the hell was this girl talking about?

"Explain further…"

"Women looking for mates, its like a battle… and the weapons they use, cosmetics, oils… and the spoils of victory… a mate worth having…"

"I see…" He could not fault her logic, even though he wished he could.

"There is no one here to see you." Damn it. She was caught. She knew that they were alone as well as he did, but he was here… he could see her, well maybe. She was never sure what would please him or not? How do you wage war on an unknown enemy?

"I suppose I'm waging war on an unknown enemy." She sighed and looked down. This was stupid, but she couldn't lie, he'd smell it. She had to tell him something, so she talked in circles, with double entendres becoming the mask to hide her changing feelings.

He was unsure of what to make of her last comment. She was sad, he could smell that. She was… confused. She also had never said she was waging war on NO enemy… no she had said and unknown enemy… implying there was someone…but he was unknown?

"Rin, walk with me…" He got up and she followed, and he for the second time in a few days, held out his hand to her. They walked for a bit before he brought them to large clearing, full of wild flowers. He had avoided it before, not wanting Rin to see it, for she would have insisted on stopping, and he had wanted to make haste.

It was dark now, the crescent moon hung high in the sky, he lay down in the field of flowers, and brought her with him. He positioned her so her head was resting on his right shoulder, his arm was around her neck, and her body was next to him.

She sighed in contentment. She loved when he would do things like this, when it was just them, and he didn't have to worry what people thought. She stared up at the moon enjoying the similarities between her lord and the moon. She spoke without thinking.

"Sesshomaru-sama you are so like the moon…"

She had taken him off guard with that. I mean, obviously he had a moon on his forehead so he shouldn't have been too surprised, still, he was intrigued. What did she mean?

"How so?"

"Aside from the obvious, your markings, your coloring… you are so…distant, cold, and…unknown."

"I guess I'm waging war on an unknown enemy". Could she have meant him?

"If I am the moon, Rin, then you are my sky…" Where had that come from?

He leaned to up to look in her eyes, to judge her reaction. What he saw reflected back was awe-inspiring. She was beautiful, and looked to be on the verge of tears, but there was no sadness in her scent. She was happy… very happy. He moved then, and placed a chaste kiss on her young lips, feeling how soft and sweet she was, how she instantly responded with no prompting, as though she had rehearsed it in her mind a thousand times, which of course she had.

When they pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes, and saw the rose color of her cheeks and heard her breathlessness. Now, now was the moment to tell her…

"Rin, I am not your enemy, for I was conquered by you long ago… You were victorious, and my heart is among your spoils… and I could not hope for a better Lady to reign over this Lord." Words came from him, and he didn't know from where, but… it was always like that with her, not only did she surprise him, she made him surprise himself.

She let the tears fall even as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, as they opened their mouths and their tongues danced in the moonlight, tasting each other, an innocent exploration. Her first kiss, and it was his. He could only pray that her last kiss would be his as well.


	6. Life at the Castle Part 6 or arc 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru are back at the castle, the relationship is heating up, but when will he make it official? Will he? Or will Rin forever be a dirty little secret? And who was the woman in his room last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this
> 
> A/N: This is the long awaited part 6 of Arc 1, it follows, 'Confessions and Kisses' in my series.

It had been nearly three moons since Rin had come to the 'castle in the clouds'… though, it was really only situated on and built into the plateau of a mountain. It was flat for acres and acres surrounding the castle, but, once at a certain point, it was an almost ninety degree incline and the fields ended in a wall of rock on three sides. It would be virtually impossible to attack, and easy to defend.

Rin's rooms were directly connected to Sesshomaru's personal rooms, and they shared a bathing chamber… Sesshomaru claimed it was for Rin's protection. She must be kept close, because he did not trust the other youkai in the castle.

Of course, this little 'arrangement' caused rumors, and many a crude joke among the 'staff'. It wasn't her fault! Rin would counter, she didn't design the castle, and she didn't make the call for her to stay directly connected to the lord's bedroom!

The truth of the matter was, her rooms were meant for the children of the lord and lady of the house, which was why they were separate, yet connected. It made Rin a little sad, as she wondered if her rooms might ever be used for such a purpose again?

Still, the 'protection' excuse was just that, and the servants weren't entirely incorrect…

Though little had changed between them when they were in public, when they were alone, it seemed to Rin as if, except for the physical aspects, they were like a… couple.

No, he hadn't claimed her fully yet, but… he came to her some nights… kissing her neck, and baring her from the waist up, touching, teasing nipples, kneading breasts, causing her to sigh and squirm.

Some nights, he would come, and simply hold her, taking in the scent of her hair and wrapping her body with his, watching her as she slept.

The best nights, he would come, and he would talk to her… really, actually have a full conversation. He would talk to her about court matters, and politics and trade agreements. He only realized that she understood what he was talking about when she had begun to offer her opinions on matters, and three times now, he had taken her advice, and had positive results.

The lack of formal education seemed nothing when compared with Rin's common sense.

He later told her that he supposed it was possible to be overly educated, to the point where the simple solution failed to present itself, being so muddled with jargon, and he appreciated her 'untainted' view point.

Still, Rin wasn't stupid. Their relationship was now far from 'innocent' and, though he never touched her below the waist, she still felt… dirty. It stemmed from the fact that it was 'secret'. She was still 'just' a 'ward' as far as everyone was concerned, and, in her darkest moments, Rin feared that what the villagers had always said was now true… she was… Demon Whore to the Western Lord.

She awoke this day, and he had not come the night before. She had had a nightmare, and he still… he had not come. Usually he could scent her fear, and he would be there to wake her and comfort her…

Something about the fact that she had woken in a cold sweat…ALONE, had bothered her on a level she didn't understand.

It didn't help matters that the night before she had heard strange noises and a female's voice coming from the lord's chamber… she thought perhaps he might be… entertaining…

She had no right to complain, she had no right to expect his loyalty, because, they weren't even…together…but… she had thought…

She should be GREATFUL, she was a low-born mortal girl, she had no right to this life, no claim on his affections, and should be happy for the scraps he sent her way. Why, he could toss her out tomorrow with nothing and there would have been nothing she could say or do about it.

Now, here she was, laying awake, and fighting off tears… no, she mustn't cry – not yet.

Instead, Rin got up and made her way to the bathing chamber. A fresh bath was always ready, and so, she stripped herself bare and got in. Only when she knew she had the steam around her to hide the scent of the salt did she finally let the tears come…

Still, she knew she must stop crying, her servant would be here soon, and she would be expected to dress, and go to breakfast, and then there would be lessons, poetry, flower arranging and shamisen. Then lunch, and then more lessons, although these were self-defense, naginata, tensen, and then fan dancing, then dinner, and then finally the last few hours of daylight were her own, and she would usually spend them with or without her lord, strolling the gardens. Yes, sometimes he joined her, but just as often she did not see him except at the evening meal, and when he would sneak into her room, after a particularly hard day.

Flashback

The shoji door slid open, and the noise woke her. Rin looked up to see the silhouette of her lord, closing the shoji behind him. He made his way over to her futon and crawled beneath the sheets, on his side facing her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She turned so she was also on her side, facing him. He pressed his forehead to hers in the dark, and brought his hand up to cup her jaw, tracing her bottom lip with the claw on his thumb, amber eyes shining in the darkness.

"I have need of you, Rin…may I?" He was asking to kiss her.

A slight nod from her and his lips met hers, always it started so softly, so sweetly, and always it ended in a hungry fevered embrace that left her panting for air.

His hand would moved to loosen, but not untie, her obi, and he tugged the material of her sleeping yukata to the side and teased his way down her neck, kissing here, nipping and licking there. The soft moans and sighs and shudders of delight that raced though her body spurring him on, until his mouth found one hard pebbled nipple, and his hand found the other. Using his lips and tongue and fangs he worshipped her breasts, until, knowing he would soon be beyond the point of stopping… he did.

With a chaste kiss, he rose, and left a once again bewildered Rin, to sleep alone another night.

End Flashback

"My lady?" Her servant was here, her day was to begin… but she couldn't force the tears to stop.

The old deer youkai came into the bathing chamber, concerned when she had heard Rin's sobs. The master would be most displeased if he something happened to Rin… unless… perhaps, well… there were rumors…

"My lady… no one has… hurt you… has he?" Fear came about as soon as the words left her mouth, she should have said 'have they' not 'has he', she had just implied that it may have been Sesshomaru-sama to hurt Rin!

"I'm sorry, my lady… forgive me!"

Rin looked up and gave a soft smile through the tears,

"Rika, it's okay… I know what people think, and no, he doesn't beat me, nor does he… force me to do anything… he hasn't ever laid a violent hand on me."

Rin rose and allowed Rika to begin to dry her off, and get her under robe on, preparing her for Emi, the dressing girl.

"My lady… forgive my forwardness, but… there are many ways to hurt a lady that require neither violence nor force."

There was nothing Rin could say to that… it was true. He WAS hurting her, but… his nature would prevent him from understanding that.

Luckily, Emi, a peacock youkai with a wonderful eye for color came in, saving Rin the trouble of responding.

"Get her out of that steamy room this instant! I don't want her hair to frizz!" Rin and Rika gave eachother a knowing look and exited the bath chamber, and went to Rin's closet/dressing room.

Layer after layer of silk kimono was piled on, and Rin grimaced when the obi that went over the 6 layers was tied so tightly she thought she would break a rib, still, she must dress 'appropriately' now that she was stuck here in the castle…

Most days she just wished she could go back to living in the wilderness, climbing trees, picking flowers, bathing in streams, and flying on ah-un.

Ah-un! Oh! How she missed him! She hadn't been allowed to see since 2 weeks after she first came here. At that time she had been forbidden to go beyond the garden's fences, out to the back, where the stables and the grazing fields were. She didn't know why, only that she was forbidden.

Last night in the Lord's Chambers

"Sesshomaru! Its been so long! So… you say she's… mortal?"

"Yes, Suki… I… have become my father's son, I suppose."

"Well, I must meet her! What's her name? Come now, cousin… tell me everything about this mortal girl who was able to get past even YOUR defenses!"

"Her name is Rin… and she's… beautiful."

Today, in the lord's study

"I have the approval of the only family member I care about, now, Hikaku, while we are gone, you will move all of Rin's things into my chamber."

"Forgive me my lord, but do you intend to…?"

"Question the decisions of this Sesshomaru again and you will die. Simply do as I say."

The head of staff bowed his head politely,

"Yes, and, my lord, if I may be so bold… congratulations, she's a wonderful woman."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and his voice softened minutely…

"Thank you. Do you…believe that most will feel as you do, despite the fact that she is human?"

Hikaku nodded.

"Rin-sama is a joy to be around, she treats the staff and servants well, and all who have met her like her."

"That is good to hear, however, once we have departed, you will spread the news, and any who seem they would be disloyal… Kill them."

"It shall be done my lord."

With a bow the elderly inu youkai left to carry out the orders, a smile on his face.


	7. Part 7 of Arc 1 The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru presents Rin with a 'gift' and makes her an offer she can't refuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sesshomaru or Rin.
> 
> A/N: So yeah… It's SHORT, but I wanted to update to prove I HAVE NOT ABANDONED this story. The next update will be SOON… as in… a few DAYS at most, and it will be a LEMON, as well as the end of this 'Arc'.
> 
> The story will continue though, and will be presented as 'Arc 2'.

Rin was just finished being dressed when the shoji door to her rooms slid open and the servants turned and bowed low to the ground. That could only mean one person was at her door…

Rin turned and bowed, folding her arms into her sleeves and looking down solomly as she addressed her master, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin. Pack a bag. You will accompany this Sesshomaru for three days. Bring only necessities, and pack lightly." He allowed his eyes to glide over her form, taking in the curve of her neck and the rounded edge of her collar bone, just barely visible in the 'V' shaped neckline to her kimono. He resisted the urge to approach her, and skim his claws down that slender colomn of flesh and run the pad of his thumb over the curve of the bone which marked the junction of her neck and shoulder – just below the place where she would wear his mark. "We depart after your morning meal is complete."

Rin nodded, but frowned, looking down at her formal attire. She could not travel in these robes. "Should Rin dress for travel, Sesshomaru-sama?" she inquired, wondering why he had not commanded her to change?

"No." He said simply, before turning on his heel and leaving in a flurry of fur and silk, and with a very confused Rin left in his regal wake.

Rin shook her head and she and her servants packed a small satchel and a few yukata and nemaki, her hair brush and some simple combs. She packed for travel, and not knowing her destination, assumed she could simply wear the kimono she was wearing now, if formal attire was required. Sesshomaru-sama had told her to pack light and she would not disobey him.

Her meal was eaten in the dining room with haste, and just as she had finished, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, commanding her to follow him.

To Rin's surprise, he offered her his elbow, escorting her as though she were a proper lady of status, and she took possession of his elbow and allowed him to lead her.

Out the back doors, past the courtyard and gardens, and towards the wooded area that separated the gardens from where the stables were; where she had been forbidden to go for the past three months. Rin assumed that they were going to collect Ah-Un.

However, as they made their way along the path of the woods, Sesshomaru addressed Rin, "Rin, do you know what day it is?"

Rin looked puzzled, wondering if this was some sort of test she answered, "The 43rd day of spring?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face her, a soft smile dancing behind his eyes as his large hand came to palm Rin's small soft cheek. He knelt before her, watching in amusement as her eyes went wide before she looked down and the fringe of her long dark lashes played against the soft blush spreading across her nose and cheek bones.

"Today marks the anniversary of the day, when I first saw your smile. Three days from now will mark the anniversary of the day…" he paused, unsure of how to say the next statement without being macabre, "Tenseiga first spoke to me..."

Rin brought her hand up to cover his, holding his palm to her cheek and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

He glanced to the side, staring into the distance for a moment, before he rose and maneuvered to stand behind her. With no armor between them, she could feel the warmth of his long lean body pressed against her back, as he covered her eyes with one hand, and the other came to her hip urging her to walk forward, "I have something to show you; a gift."

Rin awkwardly stumble forward, stammering, "Sesshomaru-sama… you didn't have to…" at just that moment his hand came away from her eyes, and slid down so his index finger lay on her lips, ceasing her words.

"I wanted to." He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear and sending pleasant tingles down her spine as his warm breath washed over her sensitive shell and his smooth baritone; slightly roughened by the fact that he was whispering, commanded her, "Open your eyes, Rin."

Upon opening her eyes Rin was greeted to the sight of a small house, where the stable used to be and there were now several trees of various sizes, (some of which, she noted, would be perfect for climbing) planted around it. There was what looked like a small bathhouse connected on one side. The fields which used to be used for grazing were now covered in wild flowers.

There was a small stable behind the house, and a field for grazing, the small stream running had been diverted. Twin heads peaked out from the stable and made a grunting noise in greeting.

It was perfect, like a picture from a painting. It was a private paradise, where the pressures of the castle were far behind and Rin could be free to be herself. Swim in the stream, climb the trees, pick the flowers, ride Ah-un, and dance and sing and run around; with no one there to tell her to 'act like a lady'.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It's beautiful! But…" Rin couldn't figure out why he would go to all this trouble… for her? "It's too much! All this trouble… Just for me? But…why?"

She turned to face Sesshomaru who pulled her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her hair, and caressed her back, letting out a long sigh. "There is no gift too extravagant, no 'trouble' I would not go to, and nothing that is 'too much', to ensure the happiness of my mate, and the Lady of the Western Lands."

Rin stiffened and pushed back from his chest, shock written clearly on her face. Did he just... ? "Sesshomaru-sama! Do you mean…? You want me to…?"

He cupped her jaw once and leaned down, pressed his moon-adorned forehead to hers and closed his eyes before saying, in his strong, determined baritone "Be mine, Rin… My partner, My lady, My mate… Be…" He brushed a light kiss against her lips, then opened his honeyed eyes to bore into her mud-colored depths, "Mine..."

He suddenly closed his eyes again and returned his forehead to resting on hers and whispered, "Onegaishimasu?"

He smelt salt and felt her nod her forehead. Rin boldly pressed her lips to his and before either knew what was happening they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing so deeply it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. When they finally had to come up for air, Sesshomaru smirked, haughty and arrogant once again, "Is this Sesshomaru to take that as acceptance of his proposal?"

Rin smiled brightly and nodded, giddy and over-excited. She wasn't a 'whore', she wasn't going to be a 'secret' anymore, and Sesshomaru-sama wasn't… using her… HE WANTED TO HER TO BE HIS MATE!!!

Rin bounced on the balls of her feet and childishly threw her arms around him, chanting out "Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!"

Sesshomaru's smirk grew, and mischief sparked to life in the backs of his golden eyes. He growled lowly in his chest and lifted her against him roughly, her feet dangling in the air as he'd lifted her so instead of her head being at his chest, she was now nearly as tall as he was. His action forced Rin to wrap her arms around his neck to support herself.

Rin squeaked in surprise as he pressed his forehead to hers, panting harshly. She could feel the pounding of his heart, the heat of his body, and, at this new height she could also feel the tip of… him… now excited brush right against the very top of her womanhood – exciting the tiny bud at the apex above her folds. Rin squirmed, feeling a tingling sensation that had her wishing she could wrap her legs around his waist and grind against that warm smooth organ hidden just beneath the layers of his silk. He pushed his hips forward and Rin inhaled sharply as she felt the beginnings of the familiar ache between her thighs… although… this time she was certain he intended to finish what he started, instead of abruptly leaving – and leaving her unfulfilled.

She squirmed against him again, and her nipples hardened against his chest. She whined  
"Sesshomaru-samaaaa…"

Suddenly, without warning he twisted her and scooped her up, one hand under her knees and the other arm cradling her upper half and wrapped around her shoulders. He began to carry her twards the small 'home away from home' he'd had constructed for Rin.

He could feel his member, hard and aching, throbbing with months of unfulfilled desire and suddenly he was very eager to have some privacy. It would not do to ravish his mate outdoors in the grass, like some kind of animal. Not when he'd had such patience, and gone to such lengths to set things up so their first time together, and her first time in general, would be perfect.

She deserved to be taken slowly, gently, on a soft futon, in a private place – and that was what he intended. Still he could not help his husky tone of voice, rough with desire when he spoke.

"Let us go inside."


End file.
